


Fights, Cake, and Wrong Information

by InvisbleDragon



Series: Birthday Gifts [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Distractions, Ectoplasm, Gen, Ghosts don't eat food, Happy Birthday, Happy Ending, Invitation by way of kidnapping, Kidnapped by friends, Kidnapping, No Birthday Cake, Possessed Microwaves, Trigger Happy Sleep Cranky Halfling, suprise party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisbleDragon/pseuds/InvisbleDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last year Danny forgot his birthday. This year, his friends are determined to take matters into their own hands. In conclusion, ghosts don't eat cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fights, Cake, and Wrong Information

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimurasato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimurasato/gifts).



> This is a (late) birthday gift for kimurasato, it was supposed to be released three days ago, but I didn't have it done... whoops.

Danny blinked blearily at the glowing microwave in his kitchen

_I am Technus, Master of all Technologies and-_

before turning around and walking out the kitchen back up to his room to get some more sleep. It was another stupid Saturday morning, and while he normally got a little peace and quiet on Friday nights, last night had been… exhaustingly busy. It had seemed like half the ghosts he normally fought were just playing hide and go trash the city. Between kicking enough butt to put them all in the Thermos, and running out of space in the Thermos and having to fly all over the city to empty it in the Portal and back to patrol, Danny hadn't gotten to bed until the sky was lightening up in the very early signs of approaching dawn.

So he'd flown, or drifted with the wind in the direction of home and phased through the roof into his bedroom, and fallen asleep before he even hit his bed until he was loudly, and rudely woken up by his dad bellowing about ghosts stealing his bacon and his mom shouting at him that Danny was sleeping and to be quiet.

So after an aborted apology shouted up the stairs, Danny was left alone in the house, left lying awake in bed with the sun shining in his eyes and drained of any scrap of energy. How long he’d been lying there before getting up and stumbling down the stairs, he wasn't quite sure; but what he did know now was that even if Technus was in his kitchen holding his microwave hostage he was in no mood to deal with anything ghostly.

There was a miniature explosion in the kitchen. One foot on the stairs, and a wish to sleep like the dead left Danny with a choice. Sleep, or ghost ecto based explosion in his kitchen?

_I, Technus, will conquer this machine, for I am the Master of Tech-_

“Uahhhhhhh” Danny groaned and for lack of a better thing to do, began to knock his head against the wall the bannister was connected to.

It must've been either annoying or strange sounding because the next thing Danny heard was Technus questioning him.

_Child, what ARE you doing?_

“I'm trying to see if I can't knock myself info cious so I can sleep some more. You know, I was fighting ghosts all night long. I'm not a full ghost. I get tired. I'm human. Humans need sleep. I NEED SLEEP. And I get just a little grumpy and trigger happy when I wake up to find a ghost haunting my microwave so I can't even make myself breakfast!” Danny shouted at the grey haired ghost floating behind him.

_What is this trigger happy you speak of, Ghost Child?_

Danny chuckled low, manic glint in his eye. “This.” Danny let go of the handrail and nailed Technus in the stomach with a small Ecto-Ball. It didn't do much damage, but that also wasn't the point. Danny inhaled and then drawing upon the energy that his nightly ghostly patrolling insomnia got him through school, he went Ghost and flew at Technus.

Danny phased them through the walls until, they had reached a point away from his house, where he contorted his body (a feat made much easier by the fact that he didn't have ribs) to bring his feet towards Technus and kicked him in the chest sending the technology obsessed ghost at the billboard, or rather through the billboard, when the sign wasn't enough to stop the momentum from his kick.

“All I wanted to do was sleep!” He shouted as he pulled the Fenton Thermos out from behind his back and blasted the ghost when Technus flew closer. One strangled shout as the ghost was captured was all that came from the Thermos before Danny landed on the nearest roof, hands braced on his knees, panting for air as he mentally cursed Clockwork for not letting sleep longer, although how that would work out, Danny didn't have any idea. The only idea Danny had at the moment was that there was a billboard behind him, it was a warm, sunny morning, the ground wasn't exactly uncomfortable.

It wasn't exactly comfortable though either, Danny mused as he woke up some time later with a crick in his neck. But being grabbed by the ankle and swung through the air before being let go, and hitting the same billboard Technis went through earlier, did manage to get him to forget the pain about a stiff neck, as Danny then spent the next while fighting off Skulker. Although, curiously enough it seemed like Skulker was more toying with Danny than actually attempting to hunt him and carve his flesh from his bones to hang Danny’s ‘pelt’ from his wall.

Although Danny was grateful for a fight that was clearly not a fight to the death, his death; his very permanent death, there was something about the way that Skulker kept flying around, all over the city, that had Dany keeping an eye on where they were flying.

For some reason, Skulker kept flying in a continuous pattern. And every time Skulker disappeared for a few seconds at a point was… was when they were flying over his house! Just what was Skulker up to that he was disappearing consistently? He might be failing math, but even he could put together 2 plus 2.

The next time that Skulker disappeared from Danny’s view, Danny went Invisible and phased through the walls of his house until he reached the lab. In the lab, he found the tip of Skulker’s green flaming hair sinking through the floor. What Danny also found was Tucker tapping on the screen of his PDA, most likely messaging Sam. Which meant that whatever was going on here, Sam and Tucker were both working with Skulker.

“You’re working with Skulker?! Seriously? That dude tried to kill me!” Danny shouted in outrage, as he Changed in midair to fall the last foot or so onto the floor.

Tucker yelped in shock only, to whine when he dropped his PDA as a result of it. “Danny! I swear this isn’t what it looks like. I can explain. I have a good explanation.” Danny tapped his foot and crossed his arms, staring at Tucker. “My explanation is… IT WAS ALL SAM’S IDEA! BLAME HER. I’M INNOCENT HERE!”

“Blame what on her?”

“Blame her for making me kidnap you.” Tucker sighed and shook his head. Danny fell to the floor, eyes closed, breathing lightly. “You were just supposed to carry him and me through the Ghost Zone, not hit him in the back and make him fall unconscious.”

The blue-skinned ghost shrugged in a manner to say ‘well what can you do?’

Danny felt a boot dig into his stomach. “Time to wake up now Danny. We’ve got a surprise for you. And you need to be awake for it.” A dull throbbing was located somewhere about his shoulder blades and his temple. Probably the pain from Tucker and- WHO KIDNAPPED HIM!

Danny shot up off of the- couch? Why was he on a couch? No wait. The shape was wrong. It wasn't a couch. It was a… Something. That he couldn't remember the name of.

Darkness loomed over him, grumpy snarl enhanced by the purple lipstick. “I swear that you aren't normally this slow at waking up Danny.”

“What?” One slow blink, and Danny shot his gaze at Tucker, who sheepishly  laughed then winced as Sam probably stomped on his toes. “What- what happened? Why was- What happened? What're we doing in the Ghost Zone?” Danny asked as he recognized the slowly swirling and glowing streams of ectoplasm outside of the stone high arched window. “Are-are we where I think I am?”

Danny swung over the side of the chaise? and stood up. Moments later he nearly fell on his butt at the wave of ghosts (and humans) yelling at him.

“ **H** _A_ P **P** _Y_ B **I** _R_ T **H** _D_ A **Y** _D_ A **N** _N_ Y **!** ”

“What?” Danny asked as he pointedly looked at Sam and Tucker, slightly taken aback.

Tucker nudged Sam, who with a scoff at the techno-geek began to explain. “You forgot your birthday last year. This year we planned a party for you so you wouldn't forget.”

Danny protested, “But I didn't forget! I swear I didn't!”

Sam mh-hmmm’ed in a disinterested fashion as she went to go minke with the other party guests. Tucker patted Danny on the shoulder before heading off to the punchbowl.

Some hours later as Sam navigated the Fenton Speeder through the Ghost Zone, Danny spoke up from where he was curled up in the back attempting to take a nap and sooth the slight stomach-cake-ache. “I really appreciate the thought, but you know; today wasn't my birthday.”

“Yeah, and I don't have a grandmother who manages to out-sass me.” Sam spoke drawled from the front seat.

“I'm serious. Today wasn't my birthday. Ask Tucker.”

Tucker glanced up from his PDA. “I'm innocent! I didn't do it! Wait- ask me what?”

“Hey Tuck, what's my birthdate?”

“The Seventh of September.” Tucker answered matter-of-factly and he tapped on his gadgets.

Danny was patient. “And what is today’s date?”

Tucker answered distractedly, “September 2.” Sam groaned and hit her head against the steering wheel. Danny laughed lowly and smiled. Even though he hadn't bottom much sleep, his friends were always able to make him smile. Even if it sometimes wound up with ghosts possessing his microwave.

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to add cake to the story, but ghosts don't eat food.  
> Also if you enjoyed, please consider following me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/invisbledragon). I do accept requests. And bribes.


End file.
